


This isn't lasting.

by ninthdreamie



Series: lovelust [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bottom Na Jaemin, M/M, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Top Lee Jeno, read further if you're curious hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninthdreamie/pseuds/ninthdreamie
Summary: Jaemin wishes that this blissful moment could last forever, but he knows it won’t.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: lovelust [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626049
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	This isn't lasting.

The sounds within the seemingly empty boys’ comfort room go unnoticed, almost inaudible. They come from the last cubicle.

Jaemin wants to be heard, wants people who could hear to know that no one is and will ever be fucking— _loving_ him this good, but for very obvious reasons he keeps quiet. He covers his mouth with his hand, resting his face against his shoulder, trying to get himself together.

He feels his legs gradually giving out with every single thrust, he feels like he’s going to lose consciousness from the pleasure and electricity coming from his spine, spreading through every single part of his body, but he stays awake. He raises his head from his shoulder, looking into his eyes.

Upon seeing Jeno looking just as desperate and unsatisfied as him right now, he lets a whimper slip past his bruised lips.

It's at this moment that Jaemin realizes that they haven’t been alone in a while, in a way that they can be _this_ close to each other. Another thrust knocks the little breath he has out of his lungs.

He misses this. He misses him.

Jaemin locks his legs around his waist when he feels Jeno’s grip on his waist begin to hurt, an indication that it’s going to bruise later on. He doesn’t care if he is being too rough on him; he just wants the latter as close to him as possible.

" _Ah,_ jeno I’m—I’m close,” Jaemin whines against his lips, his hands going up and down his toned arms with a sense of urgency, not knowing what to clutch onto as he feels his prostate getting hit even harder.

Jeno responds by pushing him further against the wall, rolling his hips even faster, his teeth creating a mark on a sensitive part of Jaemin’s neck. The latter now fails to hold back the sounds after, getting louder, letting drool form in the corners of his mouth.

He comes untouched soon enough, trembling hard and moaning with such a scratchy voice. Jeno continues to thrust in him as he gets carried away by his orgasm, until his hips stutter and he comes too, keeping himself quiet by attaching his lips to Jaemin’s.

Jaemin wishes that this blissful moment could last forever, but he knows it won’t. It's going to be a long time before they can be alone again, away from the eyes of judgmental individuals and their overbearing parents. They have to keep on hiding if they don’t want to be separated from each other.

Without knowing, as they come down from their high, Jeno lets a few tears fall down his cheeks. The pain from knowing that the fun is over gets worse from time to time, and he hates that he can’t do something about it yet.

For now, all he can do is rest his forehead against Jaemin’s and bask in the moment, making every second and every breath they share count.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, you just finished reading my 3rd one-year old nsfw wip! very short, right? did it leave you hanging? if yes, please at least leave a comment or else i'll cry (no, just kidding. i'm a bad bitch.)
> 
> anyways, i'm not gonna link my twitter and curiouscat here because i'm lazy, but i hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
